


a time and a place

by nyaonix



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaonix/pseuds/nyaonix
Summary: Kamui has him entirely captivated.A willing victim.





	a time and a place

It has to be a dream. A figment of his imagination and wild daydreams because in a dream, and _only_ in a dream, would Kamui have him pressed against the stone pillar of the gazebo, all but giving in to his vampiric nature and feeding from him. Kamui-chan inhales a sharp breath and tips his head back, baring the sensitive skin of his neck with a helpless moan, granting him wordless permission and better access. It's embarrassingly easy to melt against the vampire, despite their troubled start and disastrous first meeting weeks ago, with Subaru caught in the middle as the eternal mediator.

Now, though, _god_ , Kamui can make him his prey and he won't breathe a word of complaint, but offer himself up willingly. The thought surprises him more than it should; it brings a rush of heat to his cheeks as he curls his fingers into the hem of Kamui's shirt. Somewhere in the vague haze in the back of his mind, he can just barely make out the commotion from campus but he can't bring himself to pay it much more than a passing acknowledgement. 

Kamui has him entirely captivated. 

A _willing_ victim. 

Everything from Kamui's alluringly scent, like smoke in the wind, to the way his lean muscled body aligns with his own seems engineered to capture him. Like a moth to a flame. Maybe the seductive prowess of vampire's isn't a product of fiction. 

Kamui's fangs graze down the curve of his neck, trailing to his rapidly beating pulse to work the soft skin with his mouth, drawing a soft gasp as a bruise begins to blossom beneath his lips. He feels Kamui's lips curve into what can only be a smirk, then he's tracing his fingers, feather light, down his arm to cup his waist, restraining a huff of laughter. 

As suddenly as he backed him against the pillar, Kamui releases him and backs away, a self-satisfied smile dancing on those wicked lips. The haze slowly lifts, and Kamui-chan breathless, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him, can neither stop himself from pouting nor restrain the faint edge of a whine in his voice. "Why?" 

Amusement dances in the brilliant blue of Kamui's eyes. His gaze slides over Kamui-chan from head to toe then back again. "You make such adorable sounds when you are needy," he purrs, all elegance and confidence as he tips Kamui-chan's chin up with a single finger so their eyes meet. "If you want to continue playing, I will wait for you at home." 

It takes Kamui-chan a moment, standing there with a slow flush creeping up the back of his neck to stain his cheeks, for the realization that he'd been teasing him to fully sink in. When it does, his flustered state boils over into horrified embarrassment, and he can only stammer at Kamui's retreating back. "You—!! _Kamui—!!_ " 

**Author's Note:**

> real talk: you know if they ever met, TRC!Kamui's tsundere ass would be an absolute little shit to X!Kamui while secretly looking out for him and wanting to befriend him
> 
> for simplicity's sake  
> Kamui = TRC  
> Kamui-chan = X


End file.
